Aoharu x Kikanjuu: Shadow dance (The Hosokawa twins)
by Velvetsin
Summary: Haruka is Haruki's introverted little brother. His obsession with his Nii-san makes him agree to something he'll regret later. Complicated situations arise. Haruka's once one tracked mind is occupied with thoughts about another. Haruki hates being beaten to the punch. What will the two Hosokawa twins do in the face of a new challenge?(Haruki x Hotaru x Haruka)
1. Chapter 1

Shadow dance

Chapter 1

 **Haruka**

I have never really lived for myself. My life itself was never truly my own. Figuratively speaking I was a puppet. I allowed my father , society and work to pull the strings on how I would react and even set standards for my performances. Meeting their demands came first. What did I want? Nothing much to be honest. But at the same time I envied my brother, Haruki. We're identical twins according to science and the world's community. We possess the same golden eyes , brown hair and to add the icing to the cake we share the same face. Then why do I always feel like we reside in two separate dimensions? We're complete polar opposites of each other. I've tried breaching the barrier, to be more like him but an invisible force makes that virtually impossible. I'm just tired of being alone.

"Haruka. Tonight is karaoke night remember. Ichi invited a couple of her friends over. " Fujimoto was always happy about something. Being a fool must be utter bliss.

"Fujimon I don't want to go. My night is already booked"

"But you said you'd come tonight. I have trouble talking to girls so you promised to give me a few pointers. Don't tell me you're going back on your word"

Fujimon is a difficult person to betray. He's too honest for this world. If he said that I did promise him then it must be true.

"I'll go. It wasn't that important"

"Haruka you're the best. With your advice I'll sure have one girl to take home to mother."

I shelved away my patients documents before I left the hospital. It was a relief knowing that tonight I could cut loose. Life as a doctor was stressful. Being called up at odd hours, barely having enough sleep. I was a walking coffee machine. But the weekends allowed me the time to recuperate. It's not like I had anything else going for me.

"Haruka-kun"

Hearing that deceitful doctor Midori calling my name spoiled my already rotten mood. What the hell did he want?

"What is it Midori-sensei?" I asked . He gave me a small smile but it never reached his eyes.

"If smiling hurts so much why do keep up with the pretense. I'm not like the rest of the idiots in this hospital."

"I know that Haruka-kun. I just don't want to frighten people away. Besides being gloomy all the time isn't good for the heart. Unless of course you have nothing worth living for."

"What do you want?"

"Pfft. Can I interest you in a deal?"

"I'm sorry but I don't trust you. You know that."

"Forget the past Haruka-kun. I'm certain you'll like this deal. Afterall it involves your brother."

 **Hotaru**

Matsuoka loosened his white tie. With cigarette and drink in hand he downed two sips of his vodka. He continuously became unsteady with each passing day. But I didn't know how to help him. I never experienced much of family except from my parents and ToyGunGun. I couldn't comfort the captain in the way that he needed me to. Yukki took the glass of vodka away from him and sat it on the table. Yukki had left the sanctuary of his apartment to help the Matsuoka out.

"Mattsun stop doing this to yourself"

Matsuoka laughed hysterically. Had I missed out on something?

"Pass me the fucking drink Yukki!"

The sound of a slap cut through the awkward silence in the room. Matsuoka didn't blink for a couple of seconds. As if nothing had happened he dragged in smoke from the cigarette and blew it in Yukimura's face. Yukimura dragged him by his collar.

"Mattsun don't kill yourself because of her! She abandoned you Mattsun. Why can't you move on !"

"Yukki leave me alone. I am cursed. Don't you see it! Everyone that I love leaves me behind! "

"Mattsun we're here for you. Tachibana-kun and Haruharuki-kun are all here for you. Stop hurting yourself like this and keep on living."

Matsuoka's bloodshot eyes stared at Haruki and I. Haruki awkwardly squeezed my hand under the table. It was his way of comforting me I guess.

"Matsuoka-san please ."

"Hotaru I'm sorry. I probably look like a miserable failure in your eyes."

I shook my head furiously.

"Tachibana understands where you're coming from. But you've been so strong all this time. I hate seeing you like this."

Matsuoka covered his eyes with his left hand. He hid away from us but I was already aware. The captain always prided his tears. He never let anyone see him cry.

 **Haruki**

Mune was breaking down hard and fast. This was my first time witnessing him in such a disheveled state. Hell! I didn't think he could grow hair on certain parts of his body. Even in the dimly lit karaoke room his misery was evident. Mune hit rock bottom this time. Who the heck wouldn't? Mune's steady girlfriend for the past four years left him high and dry. As if it wasn't enough Sayori left him for another man. Matsuoka already has abandonment issues and she was well informed. But that bitch decided to twist the knife deeper into his heart. I studied all the three faces in the room. They were all in severe pain. A pain that was carved into my own heart. Hotaru's hands were trembling with unspoken emotion. I don't know what drove me to do it but I held her hand. The shaking stilled and she wrapped her hand around mine. I was grateful to have her with me for that time.

"Mune I don't give a shit about what she said. You are an amazing guy and the right girl is going to calm waltzing to you when the time is right. Be patient . One more thing"

"Yes Haruharuki"

"I booked this room so that we could show Mune a great time. What are we waiting for?"

 **Hotaru**

"Haruki you didn't have to walk me all the way here. Tachibana can protect herself from all sorts of dangers" . There were a couple of suspicious looking faces. All I had to do was lure them down a dark alley. The moment they tried to pounce on Tachibana I will turn around the tables on them. Then like a good justice enforcer Tachibana will do the rational thing.

 _'Tachibana presents to you the Punishment menu'.Tachibana's face will be dead serious. 'Ehh?' the offender shrieks. Mimicking Matsuoka-san's host pose with one hand on my hip and the other on my lips Tachibana winks at the offender. 'Please try today's special,knuckle sandwich'._ This little fantasy sizzles my blood.

Tachibana notices Haruki staring at me.

"You've been twitching and drooling for a while. Do you have rabies?"

Why on earth did Tachibana decide to go home with Haruki? The suspicious characters were timid as compared to him.

"Tachibana made a mistake by coming back to Japan. All Haruki does is torment Tachibana and treat me poorly. But all misdeeds have a day of trial. Haruki your day of judgement is fast approaching"

Haruki's eyes remained unchanged. More like they were bored. Was he mocking Tachibana's justice? Normally Tachibana doesn't attack a comrade but Tachibana wanted Haruki to acknowledge Tachibana's justice. Tachibana found myself and Haruki lying on the ground. Haruki's body became rigid beneath Tachibana.

"Please get off me"

"Not until you answer Tachibana. You're ignored Tachibana and it really hurt my feelings"

"I'm sorry. Please get off me now."

"You're missing the point Haruki. Tachibana will not get off until you acknowledge me."

Haruki's face gradually became flushed. Why was he reacting that way? Tachibana only asked him for his honesty.

"You're a great comrade Hotaru. I'm just distracted by my upcoming examinations and other things. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Gold eyes reflected pure honesty. I was satisfied in the least. Tachibana lay my head on his chest.

"Haruki. Tachibana is sorry too. Forcing you to put up with me like this . But Tachibana has never shared a bond like this with anyone else. It makes me happy that I can have someone to come back to. Tachibana cherishes our friendship"

His heart is pounding loudly in my ear like a loud drum. Haruki's breathing is shallow. Does he want to pass out?

"Thanks for sharing that with me Hotaru. Now get off me this instant!"

Haruki shoved me off him. Tachibana lay on my back facing the stars. Tachibana called for that one I suppose. Something was compressing Tachibana's chest. Tachibana tried to remove it but I came into contact with Haruki's hands. Haruki ...Haruki had his hands on Tachibana's breasts. He watched them deep in thought.

"C-cup maybe. Considering that this used to be flat it's a miracle that you grew these. I'm waiting for the magic to wear off any moment now"

Naturally I slammed my palm into his face. He fell back on his bottom.

"Pervert!"

With that I disappeared into the night. I didn't want to see his face ever again.

 **Haruka**

Wasn't this just convenient. I had to pinch the bridge of my nose all the way home thanks to that unexpected sneak attack. What did I do to deserve this? Her mammary glands where in the way of me and the floor. They were wonderful cushions if I might add. I fished out my keys from my pocket . As I was inserting the key the door creaked open. Why wouldn't it? Haruki obviously didn't lock the door as I asked him to. Nii-san's irresponsible habits were spiraling out of control. Stepping into my apartment my shoe stepped on something cottony. My eyes found the fabric easily. Nii-san! That was my favourite white cotton shirt lying rumpled and disorderly. I picked it up and dumped it in the laundry basket. "Nii-san!". Either he couldn't hear me or he was ignoring me. The television's volume was increased. It was in fact the latter. I marched into the living room purposefully. Nii-san had some explaining to do. Haruki had his legs over the couch arm. He munched loudly on some potato chips . "Nii-san". This time he pretended to be surprised to see me. What a deceitful big brother I had. Something trickled down my nose. I swiped it with my index finger and it returned stained red. Dammit I was certain that I fixed that issue already. I pinched the bridge of my nose once more. Haruki watched me fascinated.  
"Nii-san why are you staring at me like that?"  
"Did you try to pull a fast one on somebody? Burglary gone wrong?"  
"Stop making crazy assumptions. I'm only in this position because of your teammate. How do you survive with that unruly lot? "  
"You'll get used to it eventually. Nobody noticed the switch?"  
"Nii-san's presence is so weak they didn't see the difference. Even Tachibana hardly knew it"  
Haruki's brow twitched angrily. He mumbled some words under his breath and continued crunching his chips.  
"Is Tachibana always so violent?"  
"Depends. If it's against her adversaries yes. But rarely against a comrade. Did Hotaru did that to you or me. Whatever you want to call it"  
I shrugged my shoulders. The methods to achieve my goals didn't really matter. Overall all I wanted was results.  
"If you need me Nii-san I'll be in my room."  
I stood in front of the mirror brushing my teeth. Today I'd been labelled a pervert. I, Haruka Hosokawa had no perverted cell in my body. Heck I had no interest in women whatsoever. Being labelled a pervert was degrading. I spit out the toothpaste and gurgled mouthwash. Using a wet towel I rubbed off the concealer from my beauty spot. That would have been a dead give away. I tucked myself into bed and began reciting my childhood days with Nii-san. That always put me to sleep with a good old smile on my face.  
"Haruka"  
Who was calling my name? I searched around for the source of that voice. There on the balcony of my apartment she stood leaning against the edge. Blonde hair spun like threads of refined gold. Tachibana whipped her head back and gave me a heart stopping smile. My legs went numb. She laughed harder seeing me unable to move.  
"Haruka you really have a nice view from up here. Tachibana wishes my pocket was bigger so that I could afford a fancy place like this."  
With her big lime green eyes focused entirely on me something felt off. There was something wrong with me.  
"Haruka doesn't like sharing much neh?Sometimes Tachibana feels the same way. Especially when Yukimura-san snuck a copy of his ero-manga into my class presentation. Tachibana didn't show up to school for a week"  
It was awkward for me to hold a long conversation if I stood to gain nothing from it. But talking to Tachibana was not burdening. I actually kind of liked it. She was so honest and forthcoming. Although she had her quirks.  
"Look at Tachibana being so rude talking your ear off. Excuse me"  
My hand reacted of it's own accord and held onto her wrist. She seemed confused and at the same time I didn't understand myself either.  
"Please continue talking to me Tachibana. Your stories are quite refreshing."  
She giggled at my words. The blonde girl flashed past me. I did the impossible. I cared enough to chase after her. But she was already gone.  
"Tachibana!" Her presence felt strong but she wasn't there. Why was I disappointed? All human beings had the constant habit of disappointing those who put their faith in them. Why did my mind fool itself into believing that this case would be any different. My head banged against the carpeted floor after my fall. Her legs caged me in preventing me from moving. Green eyes looked enthused as she straddled me.  
"Haruka what do you think of Tachibana?"  
Like before my heart rate was stupendously high. My body couldn't move.  
"I don't know yet"  
Her head rested on my chest. My blood rushed to a normally dormant region. This was embarrassing. Here I was in my late twenties yet I was reacting like a hormonal teenager. Her fingertips caressed my cheek.  
"Tachibana appreciates Haruka as a friend. Besides Tachibana like facing off strong opponents in battles. And you're amazingly strong. So please please please train with Tachibana"  
Someone violently shook my shoulder. I stared at the blurry image annoyed. Haruki looked pissed. Saggy eyes gave me the stink eye.  
"Why on earth are you yelling Hotaru's name in the middle of the night. Did she finally spook you"  
I was talking in my sleep? How peculiar.  
"Pipe it down Haruka."  
"Nii-san could you switch off the light on your way out."  
Haruki closed the door. My head hit the pillow with a light puff. I closed my eyes. Usually Nii-san was all I ever saw. But tonight a particular blonde girl graced the windows of my eyes.

 **Hotaru**

 _Beep beeep beep_. Tachibana was not waking up anytime soon. I slammed my fist on the alarm.  
"Lalalalalala. This is the big tits lolly song," Yukimura sang loudly. My eye poked open. Tachibana didn't have a choice. I knew how the song went. Tachibana had been defiled I admit but I wasn't allowing a repeat of last week. I fluffed up my pillow. This would be enough to silence him. Tachibana bolted out the door and hurled the pillow at the bespectacled mangaka. Yukimura-san's hand shot out and caught the pillow.  
"Not this time Tachibana-kun. I'm dedicating this song to your newly found mountains"  
Yukimura-san rubbed his chest obscenely. Tachibana has been outsmarted by a perverted mangaka. My life essence leaked out of my body. Yukimura-san cleared his throat and raised his hands high.  
"This song is dedicated to the only female member to join ToyGunGun and never leave. Her perseverance is staggering. To honor her hard work ethic and strong sense of justice I wrote this song for her"  
Tachibana did not feel honored at all. I stuck my fingers in my ears and shut the door. My stomach growled. Tachibana went to the refrigerator to grab some food. My fridge was littered with so many sticky notes and pictures. There was one of ToyGunGun at a rock concert. Yukimura-san and Haruki got too drunk. Tachibana and Matsuoka-san had to carry them home. Another one of was of Tachibana with mother and father during our last Christmas together with father. Father how long has it been since you passed on? Two and a half years to be exact. Are you looking down at us from heaven , secretly protecting mother and Tachibana. Tachibana has always known that father was a heavenly being but I wanted to spend more time with him. I ran my index finger over his smiling face. My heart clenched as the strength of my inner sadness took over me. It hurt so much even though so much time has passed. But Tachibana needed to be strong. For mother's sake, Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san and Haruki.  
I grabbed myself some milk and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Tachibana was devouring her breakfast when Haruki helped himself into Tachibana's apartment. He sat down noisily and scooped Tachibana's bowl away from away from me. He ate a spoonful and spat it out. He wiped his mouth.  
"What on earth was that crap?"  
"The one who steals other peoples cereal doesn't have a right to complain. Leave Tachibana's apartment. I still don't want to talk to you"  
Haruki's face reddened . He cast his golden eyes away and pointed at Tachibana. Was there a bug on me? Get it off!Get it off! I jumped around wildly patting myself down and violently shaking my hair. Haruki glanced at me again and turned his whole back on Tachibana. How huge was that critter?!  
"Haruki just tell me where the problem lies?"  
"It's too late for you"  
"Ehhh! What do you mean it's too late for Tachibana. Why didn't you save me? You're an idiot! Baka Haruki"  
"Wait a minute. If anyone is any idiot it's you! Busy jumping around with your rack on display. Cover up already"  
"Tachibana can't believe you! Why are you so concerned anyways. A week has passed and you still haven't apologized to me"  
"For what!"  
"You're the one who was groping other peoples breasts you idiot. And you're acting as if you don't remember. Tachibana is even more enraged than before. Get out!"

 **Haruki**

"Hey Haruki watch out!"  
Matsuoka dodged the jet stream of water from Hanako's water gun. I got soaked. Well it was hot anyways.  
"Matsuoka that wasn't nice. You said I should feel free to get you wet"  
"You misunderstood me dear Hanako. I'll tell you in private."  
Fucking host already womanizing the only other woman at the small gathering. Why on earth was this field over-spilling testosterone? Haruka ruined my dating life when we were younger. It was always the same case every time.  
 _'I want to say that I like you'_  
 _My heart would bloom exploding with happiness. Like an idiot I'd jabber. If you had my case,which is horrifyingly terrible, you'd feel some sympathy for me. Can't blame me for being overzealous._  
 _'I like you too'_  
 _'Ladies it's the wrong one'_  
 _The army of Haruka worshippers would disperse as quickly as they appeared. Poor me would be left in the dust._  
Scratch that. The past stayed stashed in the damn closet. I'm a mature person now. Breathe in breathe out. Who was I kidding?  
"Haruka do you want to play table tennis?"  
Haruka didn't break his concentration from his book. He turned over to a new page.  
"Sorry Nii-san. I'm busy right now."  
"Bastard. Forcing me to do things when you feel like and when I ask you to return the favor you completely brush me off. You've had your nose poked in that book the whole time. What is it about anyway"  
Just to spite him I snatched it away. Fucking book was covered in black covering paper. Heh oldest trick to throw off people from illicit titles you were reading. I opened the first page. 'Everything you need to know about stalking'. I quietly returned the book. Haruka returned to his page and stuck his nose inside. Well that was creepy. Hotaru arrived waving around a giant cooler box.  
"Guys I bought the frozen treats. Hurry before they melt"  
Hotaru dashed towards us in her denim jumper. The heat was melting my skin off. How on earth was she surviving in that? Mikisa and Megumu, Hanako's teammates, helped themselves. Everyone joined in and grabbed cold drinks. I cracked open a cold Pepsi. Haruka remained on the beach chair reading his book. Arrogant little brother. Hotaru skipped all the way to Haruka.  
"Haruka"  
Why on earth was she talking to the anti-social brick? He never replied anyone if he was 'busy'. He ignored her as expected.  
"Haruka-san. Haruka-kun. Haruka-chan."  
"What is it Tachibana?"  
He closed his book and set it aside. Oooookay.  
"Tachibana needs help and you're the only one who can do it"  
"No thanks"  
Hotaru went down on her knees.  
"You are Tachibana's only hope. "  
"What do you want?"  
She handed him a bottle of sun screen.  
"Can you put that on Tachibana's back. It's awfully hot but Tachibana can't trust any of these perverts to do it. Haruka is the only Samaritan here. Besides Haruka is a doctor so you know how to apply it properly"  
"Lye down. I'll do this quickly."  
Hotaru yipped and squeezed him briefly. Eh. Whatever. It's not like I would have said yes. Hotaru unbuckled the the front straps and pulled down the jumper. She kicked it off.  
"Holy Mother Mary..."  
It was impossible to shut up. When did Hotaru start looking like that? She stood in front of Haruka in her two piece halter neck and strappy black bikini. Was this the same Hotaru Tachibana? The iron chest maiden? Haruka appeared unfazed. Hotaru lay down on the beach chair like nothing was different.  
"She's not seeing anyone right?"  
What was Megumu talking about? Did he want to date Hotaru or something?  
"Stop talking crazy"  
"It's not like you're doing anything with her"  
"Shut up already"  
How come Haruka got to touch her like that? If I even attempted to do what he was doing I'd get the daylights punched out of me. What did I expect anyways? I thought that if I grew up and explored the world on my own girls would follow me like I was some sort of magnet. Turns out its not true. Haruka still has the upper hand when it comes to virility.

 **Haruka**

"How does it feel when I touch here?"  
"Argh! It hurts a lot."  
"I'll have to perform an endoscopy examination on you Miss Sakurayi. All your reports are indicating that you're suffering from peptic ulcers. All that's left is finding out how many the ulcers are and their range of spread. For the mean time I'll prescribe some medicines to ease the pain."  
"Thank you Dr Hosokawa. Will you allow me to take you out for lunch?"  
"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to fraternize with the patients."  
"It's alright Dr Hosokawa. Maybe some other time when I'm not sick."  
"I'll have no obligation to talk to you."  
"If that's the case I'd rather be sick all the time. See you tomorrow Dr Hosokawa."  
My regular patient Ayumi Sakurayi left my office. She was my last patient for the day. In the afternoon I had been put in charge assisting the volunteer group in the children's ward. Midori-sensei's schedule was packed as expected. I'd better get going. I stood by the entrance of the children's ward. Fujimon who behaved more like a kid himself would collect them by the hospital entrance and lead them to me. I didn't have to wait long. Their chatter and unfamiliar noises were unmistakable. My charges had arrived. Fujimon handed me a list of their individual names and other contact details. Head count was 15. I scrolled through the list. Everything was in order.  
"Good afternoon. I'm Dr Haruka Hosokawa. I've been assigned to be your guide for the day. If you have any questions ask me later. Each child's bed has a name tag. They've been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Not wasting any more time please enter."  
The volunteer group entered. I was about to follow them inside when my lab-coat was tugged. I turned to face the person who was panting heavily.  
"How can I help you?"  
"Tachibana is extremely tardy Dr Haruka. But the lecture dragged on beyond the set time."  
"Stop making excuses for your shortcomings."  
"You're right about that. Tachibana sincerely apologizes. Please add me to that list"  
Following protocol I wrote down her details and allowed her to enter before me. Her short blonde ponytail swung rhythmically. Left right. Left right. I counted in my head.16 hours 38 minutes and 34 seconds. That's the last time I saw her. She switches off her light around the same time every night. When she's studying she walks around in her white boy shorts . Tachibana regularly indulges herself with chocolate wafers when she studies for examination. During the weekends Tachibana participates in survival games at regular meets with her teammates. Afterwards they order hamburgers at a local fast food franchise. She always picks of the pickles from her burger. I watch her religiously every single day. Not because I'm perverted. But rather because I don't understand what power she has over me. The power to make me do things I normally wouldn't do. My body doesn't acknowledge my brains authority when I'm in her presence. I Haruka Hosokawa experience feelings and reactions that are alien to me. That blonde girl had to explain herself to me. What manner of being was she?  
The group mixed in well with the children. The children listened closely as the volunteers read stories to them. The volunteer group gave the children presents. All the while I watched the green eyed girl. She stood out no matter were she was. She is loud and somewhat gullible. Right now Tachibana is surrounded by 7 kids who are watching her awestruck. She's lively when she talks.  
"Dr Hosokawa. There's been a tiny incident. We need paper towels"  
The one who is called Tamiko tells me. Their time in the children's ward is almost over. I might as well get the towels from the supply closet. The supplies closet is down the hall. The door only opens from the outside which is inconvenient but it serves as a form of security. Besides only idiots get themselves locked inside. I was rummaging through the boxes when I heard it creaking slowly. _Click_. What on earth just happened? The reason for my current dilemma leaned against the door. She smiled nervously.  
"Maybe Tachibana should get out. Obviously this is terrible timing. You're wearing such a scary expression."  
"There's no way out. You locked us in. What was so important that you had to doom me?"  
"Hold on a second Tachibana has a genuine reason! Besides Tachibana didn't know that it only opens from the outside"  
"There's a giant sign that warns you of that danger. And you still haven't said what you're here for."  
"Jeez Tachibana only wanted to give you this."  
She raised up a blue gift bag. Was that meant for me?  
"Tachibana realized that I haven't thanked you enough for being a great friend. Even when Tachibana is just being whiny you still come through for me."  
"The correct term for it is annoying. What else can I do apart from helping you so that you can leave me alone?"  
She punched my shoulder playfully.  
"The end result is all that matters. So take it Haruka"  
My heart started it's unnatural rhythm. What was I getting excited about? This wasn't the first gift I've ever received. But at the same time it was the first gift I received from a friend. I accepted it.  
"I'll call Fujimon to get us out of here. I need to dismiss your group."  
"Please do. Tachibana doesn't want to be late for my date"  
My fingers crackled. Who was Tachibana seeing without my prior knowledge? I felt extremely jealous. Tachibana didn't belong to me. Then why did I want to monopolize her time this terribly. She could see whoever she wanted.  
"Tachibana please cancel your date"  
"Ehh?! What are you saying. That would just be rude"  
"Please cancel it now"  
"I thought you were calling Fujimon. Confined spaces surely mess with your head. Haruka I'll hold your hand throughout this ordeal. Tachibana keeps her word. "  
Her warm soft hand slipped into mine. Tachibana's hand fit into mine like a glove.  
"Call Fujimon Haruka"  
I patted down my lab coat. The phone must have remained on my desk.  
"I left my phone in the office."  
"Fine. We'll sit here for now. Surely someone will notice that we are missing"  
Being in such a close proximity to her ill affected me. I wanted her carnally . My body was well aware but my mind was uncertain for the first time in my life. This newly found uncertainty didn't bode well with me. I had to eliminate it. I drove her up against the wall and wrapped her legs around me. She appeared alarmed. I needed to prove a point to myself.  
"Haruka Tachibana doesn't feel comfortable."  
"Neither do I"  
I leaned forward and did what I'd been desiring to do for months now. I devoured her mouth hungrily. She tasted just as good as I imagined. Tachibana tightened her legs around me as she drew me in further. I explored her mouth passionately. I sucked on her tongue earning a whimper from her. My chest rumbled approvingly. Tachibana pressed herself against me. Her fingers tugged at my hair. I slid off her top's strap. I kissed the base of her neck. Her skin shivered. I feathered kisses on her shoulder. Tachibana subconsciously gyrated her hips against me. This was bad I could feel my drawers becoming tighter. But that didn't stop me. I reentered her mouth more aggressively. Tachibana moaned into my mouth. No-one had ever turned me on this much before. The door creaked open.  
"Haru...ka. Excuse me"  
Fujimoto closed the door . Tachibana's face became beet-red.  
"Put Tachibana down"  
I pressed her against the wall and sucked on her earlobe.  
"You might as well cancel your date. It's been established that you're my girlfriend now."

********************end of chapter 1***********************


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow dance

Chapter 2

 **Hotaru**

"Kanae don't look at him. Maybe if we act like we can't see him he'll go away"

Kanae beamed at Haruka and waved encouragingly at my 'boyfriend'. Tachibana is just miserable. I hardly have time to myself anymore. Everywhere I turn he's there waiting for Tachibana. It's driving Tachibana insane! Yukimura-san and Haruki-san where absolutely cruel to Tachibana when I poured my heart out on this matter. They rolled on the floor laughing. Haruki popped a bottle of champagne to celebrate my 'relationship' and his newly found liberty. But all of this was at Tachibana's expense. The tears of my heart cascaded without any limitations. Haruka walked behind us with his hands stuffed in his jean's pockets. Tachibana didn't realize that I was staring at him until his cheeks stained with a rosy hue of red. His eyes glowed ecstatically.

"You're finally looking at me Tachibana. It's been a week since you've stared at me like that."

Of course Tachibana is the idiot who doesn't take her own advice. I slapped my head in defeat. My eyes rooted on him again.

"Haruka just tell Tachibana what is troubling you?"

"Can we please find somewhere to sit?"

Kanae looked like she was going to having a seizure from the overload of girly shrieking. She saluted us as she made her way to the food court. Tachibana sat Haruka down.

" Now that we are alone can you tell me what this fuss is all about. It's making Tachibana's head ache."

"As long as you feel anything at all that's good enough for me."

"Tachibana just said that you're bringing me unnecessary pain. Tell me what you want from Tachibana."

Haruka's hands wafted with mine. Tachibana's heart thumped. I gulped. Has Tachibana been infected by the same disease affecting Haruka. His eyes flickered on my face.

"Thank you for asking Tachibana. The truth of the matter is I want you in ways that a man wants a woman. I desire to have you by my side at all times. I'm marking you off as my territory."

A group of girls giggled at his words. What was so flattering about that? He practically said that he's exhibiting animalistic characteristics.

"What if Tachibana doesn't agree with you?"

His eyes hardened. They grew cold and distant.

"I'll bend you to my will. Love is an endeavor that requires aggression at most. If the easy way fails the harder route is the only viable option."

I waved my hand in surrender.

"Tachibana will try this the easy way, neh. No need to use other measures."

"Tachibana you're the first girlfriend I've ever had. I need to make this work but it'll only work if we work together."

"Am I really your first girlfriend?"

My face grew hot. What was Tachibana worried about? He was technically as naive as Tachibana. This would be a piece of cake.

"Yes you are. And you'll be the last one too. I don't plan on seeing anyone else."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're sufficient for me. Tachibana you're the only the only girl I've ever felt this way towards. Hence obviously we'll have to legalize our relationship"

"But Haruka the only way to legalize a relationship is through marriage."

"Precisely. "

Tachibana shot up abruptly. I need a large side of fries, a double cheese burger and a large milkshake. Tachibana can't manage this stress. Haruka pulled me down.

"Tachibana wait. Don't panic just yet. I won't legalize our relationship any time soon. Firstly I'll entertain the human customs off wooing you. I need you to be on the same page as I am. Then we can proceed with the legal matters."

"What if Tachibana doesn't agree?"

"Forceful measures will be put into motion."

Why does having a boyfriend feel as though I've been cast down to the pits of hell!?

 **Haruki**

I still find it hard to believe that my obsessive brother frighteningly reduced his demented hobby so that he could do it with someone else. What am I saying?! I'm on cloud nine, fucking Utopia baby. Boo hoo Hotaru. Keep him there for all I care. It's hard to believe that it's been almost a month since he declared his new interest... channel of psychopathic love if I can add. I want to go on top of a mountain and scream hallelujah. Damn it somebody pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming. Turns out everything is real, I've confirmed it myself. The back of my left hand is screaming with pain. Well that was idiotic. I switched the channel to something more violent , more explosive. Something like me.  
"Shhh Nii-san Tachibana and I are trying to concentrate. This skill requires a calm heart and a sound mind"  
"All I see is you crushing paper. Who cares what direction it's pointing?"  
"Nii-san should take more care when talking to others. It's origami and Tachibana needs this done before the cultural festival begins. Tone it down"  
I gritted my teeth. How was he out of my life and still annoying me? He sat on a tatami mat beside Hotaru instructing Hotaru on how to do things. Since when did he become so helpful. The bastard always demands stuff whenever he pleases. I know that I shouldn't be the one to complain but why is Hotaru so calm about this? She used to pull out her hair whenever she saw him. Could it be that she ..li..lik.. shit I can't even say it to myself. Does she like my little brother? Seeing them sitting on that stupid tatami mat making origami swans ticks me off. Blue and pink. The hell they aren't making swans for a match making meet. Besides that why on earth is Hotaru dressing more femininely? What is that getup she's wearing? Is that a bit of boobs I see. Damn it. I found myself wedged between the two of them. Hotaru's green orbs lit up with confusion. Haruka boredly looked my way.  
"I'll teach you how it's done Hotaru. This can only be done by a professional like myself."  
Hotaru stared at me with eyes filled with suspicion. How disrespectful. I was good for something too.  
"Prove it to Tachibana Haruki. You have quite a reputation for speaking mistruths."  
"The correct term is lying Tachibana. Nii-san slacked off in arts and crafts. You on the other hand have no skills whatsoever when it comes to using your hands."  
"Tachibana admits that my handwork is poor. But for you to say it so meanly."  
"I'm sorry **_koibito_**. "  
My stomach felt queer. It was burning hot with rage. Why was I so angry? It was just two weird virgins having a conversation. Yeah that sounds right. I am angry because they are annoying me to hell. Damn , damn! The paper won't bend right. What kind of paper is this anyway? It feels like I'm try to alter wood.  
"Done. Told you it was easy"  
"Haruki that thing is unrecognizable. You're even worser than Tachibana."  
The door bell rang. Who'd be visiting Haruka today?  
"Twist the door handle. It's unlocked!"  
That overpowering bloodlust was unmistakable. Those stony pale blue eyes never changed. Midori smiled kindly as he lifted up a paper bag.  
"Good afternoon Haruki, Haruka and Tachibana-kun. We arrived in the nick of time. How about we get started."  
That's how a bad day turned into a terrible day. Fujimoto and Hotaru played mahjong. Haruka and Ichi ignored each other. I was stuck it the kitchen with the King. Splendid. How did I end up in such a terrible situation. The truth is we all drew sticks. The King and I didn't please lady fortune this month so we're being plagued by a torrent of bad luck. And all that Midori does is burn everything. In the end I'm doing all the cooking. Damn it Haruka and Hotaru are at it again. Why do they have to be such an eyesore?  
"Pardon me if I'm intruding but you seem a little worked up."  
"I'm not stressed. I'm just pissed that they get to have fun whilst I'm doing all the hard work."  
"It can't be helped. I don't have that talent. Unless if you prefer ash for dinner. Tachibana-kun and Haruka are the last people I ever thought would wind up together. But that girl makes the impossible possible. Tachibana-kun is something else."  
"They don't have to rub it in my face. It makes me sick."  
"Fufufu. Someone sounds a tad bit jealous. But why are you irritated when your own hand caused this. The sun is glorious isn't it?"  
"I'm not jealous and I didn't do anything. What's this about the sun?"  
"The sun is magnificent we must agree. But the earth rotates and casts darkness upon the face of the earth. In the absence of the sun's radiating warmth and light we can finally see the moon. Travelers praise the moon all the time because even though it's not as bright as the sun it offers a different yet beautiful variation of light."  
"That's cool Midori-san. But what connection does that have with me?"  
"Why Haruki-kun it has everything to do with you."  
"Huh. Speak normal please."  
"You were the epicenter of Haruka-kun's world. You were his sun. But that fateful night you two switched places you exposed him to Tachibana-kun who in this case is the moon. He came to appreciate a different kind of light. In the end he gained something from that ordeal but you're empty handed. You're such a loser."  
"Shut up. You're saying it's my fault that they are together? That's just shit you're sprouting. Haruka isn't the type learn to like people. It's something else."  
"Lie to yourself all you want but you're responsible for the mess you're in right now. Just like before this is another one of your things you're going to forfeit because of him. Considering that I took Tachibana-kun's first kiss I wonder what he's going to take?"  
The bastard Nagamasa knew how to screw with peoples heads. There was no denying it though. After that karaoke night that's when Haruka started acting different. It's when it all began. They are annoying the fuck out of me so what can I do?!

 **Hotaru**

Tachibana can't explain this new emotion I'm feeling. Normally when Tachibana sees Haruka my instinctive reaction is flight. But lately Tachibana just deals with him. Or rather I have to deal with him. Since Tachibana has been 'bad' in Haruka's choice of words he decided to reprimand me. This... This is illegal. Kidnapping is illegal. Blackmailing is illegal. But Haruka calls it love. Goemon-san your owner is not worthy of you. How could I let my 'boyfriend' kidnap you ? The only glue sticking this 'relationship' together is the threat to Goemon-san's existence. How cruel!  
"Haruka you've been driving for a while now. You didn't even bother telling me were we are going."  
"Be patient for a little while longer. I'm confident that you'll like this surprise."  
Tachibana is seeing trees and more trees. I'm praying really hard that this doesn't turn out like a scene in a horror movie where Tachibana has to run for my life. I wish I had dragged Haruki with me. To guaranty my well being of course. Speaking of Haruki he's been acting ...strange. Haruki yells and erupts a mountain of profanities but it has never been this serious. He hardly looks at Tachibana or talks to me. Why does it seem like he's ignoring me? The brother should know.  
"Haruka is something troubling Haruki."  
"Nii-san is throwing tantrums like a spoiled child. Whenever things don't go the way he wanted he vents out on those closest to him. But of course I won't give him what he wants."  
"Tachibana is already aware that he loses his temper easily. But what could be the reason?"  
"The reason is you."  
"Tachibana doesn't remember offending him. If anything Tachibana is always the victim. Kami what has Tachibana become. Everyone is pushing me around. This is deplorable."  
"Nii-san is to blame for this. He is still weak since he's behaving like this. And you're not a victim of any crime. Your will to resist a friend is weak. I take advantage of that flaw whenever I can."  
"Tachibana can't believe you! How could you say that straight to my face? "  
"I don't want other people taking advantage of that loophole. Only I should have that right."  
Haruka is correct though. Tachibana must strengthen her will power no matter what the cost is. Tachibana finds myself watching Haruka. Haruki and Haruki are twin brothers born minutes apart. They both have the same features well except for the cute mole under Haruka's left eye. If they developed at the same time and grew up under the same conditions why are they so different? Haruki is outspoken and brash at times but Tachibana is well aware that he only does it to protect himself. Haruki is a big softy. But Haruka is the complete opposite of Haruki. He hardly talks and when he does talk he doesn't bother with flattery or lies. He is polite even when he's demanding roughly. Haruka doesn't waste his time on pointless activities. This is were Tachibana's worrying begins. Tachibana wanted to believe that Haruka has been joking for the past few months. But Haruka doesn't know how to joke. He's a straightforward person. Does this really mean that he actually likes Tachibana in that way? Tachibana can't explain the fluttering in my chest when I think that he likes me. That's the other weird feeling I've been having. Normally no man has ever been appealing to me but Tachibana starts blushing when I look at Haruka. His golden eyes reflect the most beautiful rays of light when he's in the sun. Haruka's brown hair doesn't have a single split end. Tachibana has checked and I'm jealous of him. But Haruka isn't like anyone else I know. He's fiercely compassionate when it comes to protecting what he loves. Tachibana witnessed this first hand.  
"Haruka why did you pull over by the side of the road. Are you exhausted? Are you feeling ill? Tachibana has aspirin if you need it. "  
His eyes lit up with amusement. Tachibana could feel the heat flooding my face. Argh! Why am I being embarrassed? The pad of his thumb brushed my cheek.  
"Tachibana you're worried about me. I'm happy."  
"Why would you be happy about that? Tachibana thought something was seriously wrong."  
"You stared at me for a while Tachibana. But your eyes were not filled with contempt or anger like they have been. I believe that you've finally come to like me but you're uncertain."  
"Why would you come to such an absurd conclusion. Tachibana was sleeping with my eyes open"  
I'm a pathetic liar. I know that.  
"Deny it all you want Tachibana but always know this. I know you better than you know yourself. Even if you deny it I'm still going to clear all your doubts. "  
Haruka's soft lips crushed on Tachibana mouth. I tried pushing him away but he nipped at my bottom lip. I held onto his shirt greedily kissing him back. My body felt like it was on fire. I wanted more of Haruka. His tongue whipped against mine. Haruki always tasted like caramel mints. He was addicted to that confectionery but Tachibana is gradually becoming addicted to him. He released me and kissed the corner of my mouth.  
"This trip is necessary to improve our bonding. Expect anything koi."  
Why don't I feel scared when he starts saying such things?

 **Haruka**

Life is not a mystery that requires to be unraveled. It's logical that certain actions result in a particular reaction. Newtons third law clearly states that a force is a push or a pull that acts upon an object as a results of its interaction with another object. It's rational that the more Tachibana withdrew from me the more I wanted her to stay with me. Nutrition, water , shelter and Nii-san used to be my driving force. It was a vicious cycle that I never imagined would end. As a matter of fact I never wanted it to end. Nii-san stood up for me when I was a subject to bullying. Nii-san would let me sneak into his bed late at night when I had nightmares. He held my hand because I didn't take in my surroundings well. I idolized him increasingly with each passing day. I wanted to walk in his shoes. So I worked until I was the best at everything. My father began acknowledging me for once. He bestowed upon me the heavy burden of maintaining the family's honor. Nii-san received nothing but beatings and punishments as a result of my achievements. Father wanted him to become more like me for a change. But Nii-san's eyes were changing daily. He became hateful and foulmouthed. As soon as he graduated from high school he packed his bags and left the family home. I know that I am to blame for Nii-san feeling dejected but back then I never put it into consideration. Whatever I wanted I would get and even more so now. Currently all I require to live is nutrition , water, shelter , Niisan and my koishi. My koishi ,Tachibana, is unlike any other. I'll applaud her for fighting hard. But no matter the circumstances I always win. Winning is my number one motive for doing what I do. I wrapped my hand around hers to reassure myself that she was there. I haven't been a stranger to fantasies as of recently. I need to know whether she's really beside me and not my imagination running free. She mumbled something in her sleep and turned towards the window. In a few minutes we'll be reaching our destination. My little 'surprise' for her. After all it was for the benefit of the two of us. I parked my car in the parking area. My watch read quarter past three. Just in time to check in.  
"Haruka! Hey!"  
Why are my ears picking up the voice of ToyGunGun's leader? In this private well planned getaway why are we coincidentally in the same place?  
"Mattsun stop shouting like that you're disturbing the tranquil atmosphere Kurokawa provides. I've been dying to add a hot bath scene to my mangas. Something about moist atmospheres and sweat electrifies the air. Almost makes you want to do dirty things."  
The perverted mangaka was also gracing us with his presence. Tachibana yawned and stretched as she roused from her sleep. I desired to be alone with her and now her teammates will be prying her attention away from me. I am not pleased.  
"Matsuoka-san and Yukimura-san of ToyGunGun. You're also here."  
"Yes we are. In fact I never thought my finances would handle the strain if I traveled all the way to this gorgeous onsen. But here I am."  
"Is that so? Who payed for your trip then? "  
This wasn't a paranormal activity. Such mysterious forces have never appealed to me. It was the work of a human being who didn't want my plans to succeed.  
"I did little brother. I heard that the hot springs are finest at this time of year."  
Nii-san as I suspected. This was no work of a god.  
"Weren't supposed to be meeting father this weekend? Mother missed your deceitful face so she requested father to call you."  
"Argh! Screw the old man. He's the reason I left the city. I needed to do some soul searching. To find my calling."  
"Your calling is in the opposite onsen. Twenty point five kilometers away. I'll even pay for your expenses. "  
Haruki gave me a wolfish grin. His eyes sparkled with mischief.  
"I prefer this one little brother. Deal with it."  
He swung a towel over his shoulder and left for the outdoor bath. Tachibana unpacked our things and stood beside me.  
"Why did Tachibana just hear the voices off Matsuoka-san, Haruki and Yukimura-san?"  
"That's because they are here. But it really doesn't matter it's all about us this weekend."  
Her cheeks became tinged red. I never expected my koi to react this well to me at this stage. I had erroneously added another twenty four hours.

I was wrong about another thing today. Their presence is in fact disturbing me and my time with Tachibana. She refused bathe with me because three man-children would ogle at her body. They joined us for our evening meal causing an unnecessary ruckus. The host had strings of women loitering in our dining area. The mangaka was lying bruised up and swollen on the floor. But his shameless hands kept on crawling under the woman's yukata anyway. Would the scruffy looking man ever learn? Maybe it because he needed his glasses to see clearly.  
"Yukimura-san. Do you require use of your glasses? That woman seems displeased by your actions."  
"Hush Haruka-kun. This is a fine art I have refined over the years. It's the legendary pity dance. You let her beat you to a pulp and when you look like you're on the verge of death. She'll have no choice but to fulfill a dying man's wish. Ps I'm wearing my contacts so that my eyes glasses don't get smashed in."  
So the mangaka did want to be injured. My appetite left me. And then there was Nii-san. Nii-san scoffed down his food like he had no care in the world. He was forgetting one more thing. I knew every bit of his anatomy. Tachibana was competely oblivious to the obvious tension between my brother and I. She struck a conversation with my devious older brother.  
"Haruki, Tachibana is relieved to have someone to run to if things happen to get weird. Haruka can go overboard sometimes. But he's really kinda sweet though."  
My heart fluttered hearing my koishi calling me sweet so openly.  
"Stop talking bat shit crazy. There isn't a sweet bone inside that body of his. But since you requested so kindly I'll make sure that he stays within his limits. For the good of humanity. And of course for a small fee. "  
"Tachibana should have realized that there's always a catch. I no longer require your assistance."  
"You never even let me say what the price is. Whatever it's your funeral!"  
"Impart your knowledge on me oh wise Haruki"  
My girlfriend is begging my brother to help her to manage me better. That's laughable. Only I control myself. I picked her up from the floor and helped her onto her feet.  
"Are you satisfied now Haruki?"  
"Whatever do you mean Haruka? I haven't even started yet."  
Did Nii-san just declare a war with me? In my opinion Nii-san has all the attributes I've always desired. Then why does he want the the one thing that is unnatural for a person like myself to possess.  
"Try your best then. I wouldn't want to be disappointed. "  
We bid everyone a goodnight and retired to our room. Two seperate beds of course. I only wanted to have her beside me during our stay.

This night is the most terrible night of my life. ToyGunGun's member's left their rooms and decided to huddle up in ours. They even joined the two beds together. Two of them snore like pigs. Matsuoka-san is lying next to me and he wreaks of liquor. I was not made aware that the host was a tugger. He snatched away the blanket from me the second he was knocked out cold. Yukimura-san is sleeping with an ice pack. And Haruki is sleeping next to my koishi. His fingers are intertwined with hers. Is he intentionally making me jealous? Like any other person I violently shoved him off the bed. As expected he doesn't know the difference between the floor and the bed. I reclaimed the position he just vacated and slept beside my Tachibana.

 **Haruki**

I've been such a tool lately. The sour mood I'm in keeps on intensifying with each passing day. My body, mind and soul knows the cause of my predicament. The king was right. I'm a very jealous creature. And you know what I'm proud of it. My plans to create a rift between my brother and Hotaru have been successful. If winning one out of ten times counts that is. Nobody has the right to give me crap. The sound of gun fire unsettles the silent night. That's right. I'm at a 'Night Ops' survival game match alone. I ditched my teammates because I need to vent and since I'm so petty these day I'm going to shoot people who can't even see me. Mikisa rolled on the ground and sat on his haunches. He wiped the sweat of his brow. He smiled ever so slightly.  
"Back to the suit and tie Haruki?"  
"Leave me alone."  
"No need to be harsh. What's the matter? You still haven't forgiven me for that Hotaru incident. I mean I might be a pretty face but I still like girls."  
"She's off limits. So back off."  
"I understand that much. After all you seemed flustered too."  
"Can we concentrate on the match. I am really looking forward to going to the open bar event. Maybe pick up a few girls."  
"Oh? Now that you mention that offer is quite enticing."  
Mikisa is correct about everything. I had everything set before me. The right opportunity and time. But I kept on pulling a Mordecai. What the fuck is wrong with me. Am I defective? It's not surprising. The first time I laid my eyes on her I had nothing but resent for her. She had swooped the position I had been sweating and breaking my body over for. For my great return that is. When ToyGunGun's members would be guilt ridden I'd walk back into their pathetic lives and restore the team. That was the plan. But it didn't work out the way I expected because she came into the picture. She stole my position after I'd torn up my muscles training hard. I wanted to make her vanish from the face of the earth. I spied on her. Pathetic I know. Time passed and it was later during the spy battle I finally got my revenge. Instead of her hating me back she smiled at me like I was a long lost acquaintance. Her smile made me feel a torrent of emotions. More hate, guilt and stupidity. She hardly knew who I was but I wanted to end her life. Back then I had no idea that she was a girl. But I doubt that it would have mattered. Hate is hate. I did everything in my power to make her quit but she kept on looking up to me like I was her idol. She was naive and pure. Using her was pointless. It only affirmed that I was the rotten one. After all I put her through she still reunited me with my teammates. My family. She earned herself a compartment in my heart. These emotions have been building up inside of me. It became natural to love her that I never realized it until I lost her to the prick Haruka. But all that is going to change. I'll rewrite my own destiny. Don't write me off just yet after all this is only the beginning.

"Mikisa cover my back. I'm going in."  
"Whatever you say. Get down! Enemy tag on the left."  
We fired our way through the enemy lines. Mikisa signaled me to move forward. Normal people don't play survival games at night because it adds a certain dangerous edge to the game. But I like it this way. You never know who will sneak up your back.  
"Mikisa I'm going to grab the flag. So watch my back. "  
The match was almost at it's end anyways. I ran up the mini hill to were the blue teams flag was glowing bright. This was easy. Too easy. Fuck. I've been set up. The gun's revolver clicked as the muzzle was pressed into the back of my neck.  
"Nii-san it's been a while since we played together. Tell me that you want to play with me."  
"Haruka just shoot me already. What the hell are you waiting for?!"  
"The cat always plays with the mouse before devouring it. Where's the fun in killing you before I watch you scurrying for your life."  
"I'll only fight you under one condition. If I win you'll leave Hotaru."  
"Hohoho. Aren't we aiming a little to high. My koishi? If Nii-san insists I suppose I'll make an exception. "  
The little bastard was so confident that it was a sure win. Well I had a few tricks up my sleeve this time. He was never going to know what hit him.  
"I'm going to count to five then you can turn around Nii-san."  
The guns muzzle left my neck.  
"One , two , three..."  
Before he reached four I swung my right hook at him. He blocked my fist and kneed me in the side. I think he crushed some of my ribs.  
"A frontal attack Nii-san? You know that you're slower than me and you lack enough stamina. Why go for that move?"  
"If you're too busy looking at me and concentrating on us then you'd be blind to everything else. "  
Haruka's eyes looked bored. That was until he heard the buzzer go off. My plan had succeeded. Whilst Haruka was concentrating his energy on me he hadn't noticed the other straggler. I was the decoy and he took the bait. Haruka normally expressionless face looked enraged. He faced his gun towards the ground.  
"Well played Nii-san. Underhanded if I may rightfully add but well planned."  
"I win by default Haruka. Break up with her tonight. "  
"How cold Nii-san. Why would you want your own little brother to do such a horrifying thing to an innocent girl. Regardless just because I've decided to leave her that doesn't mean my koishi won't come back to me. Then what will you do when that happens Nii-san?"  
"Shut up already. I'll make sure that doesn't happen! "

+++++++end of chapter 2++++++++++

That wraps this chapter up. Haruki has never won against his brother before in a one on one match. So he decided to use himself as bait in order to get what he wanted. And Haruka actually lost... by default of course. I hope you liked this chapter. Maybe just like me you may be curious about what Haruka is like if he's not obsessing over his Nii-san. Keep on turning those pages. ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow dance

Chapter 3

 **Hotaru**

The sky is gloomy today. Raindrops pelt the windows in the lecture hall. My professor will have to forgive Tachibana this one time for being so distracted. Tachibana received a message from Haruka this morning. He wants to see me soon after class ends. What could be so important that he'd want to grace me with his presence this early on a weekday. Haruka and I have been getting along much better these past couple of weeks. As difficult as it it to believe. I believe I have finally figured out my boyfriend. Haruka is just like an ice block. The first time you touch it sticks to your skin painfully. It hurts ripping your fingers away. But gradually as the ice thaws you learn to appreciate the refreshing coolness. When Haruka first expressed his feelings towards Tachibana I was in a state of disbelief. At some point Tachibana considered fleeing the country. But things got better. I learnt to appreciate him more. And maybe Tachibana is starting to understand what he feels towards me. Because I feel the same way too.

"Miss Tachibana please read the second chapter for us. "

"Of course sensei."

Class just ended. That was my final lecture for the day. Haruka said that he wants to meet me at the entrance of the university at 11 a.m. My watch is reading 10:35 right now. Tachibana will just have to wait inside a little longer. I forgot to bring my umbrella.

"Hotaru. "

That sounded like my classmate Kenichi. I waved at him. Kenichi is an outspoken guy. He's extremely charismatic if Tachibana says so myself. I befriended him by chance actually. Tachibana had forgotten my book back at home and I didn't know everyone else at that time. I was silently frieking out when the seat beside me shifted.

 ** _"Don't mind if we read together?"_**

 ** _Tachibana turned to face my savior._**

 ** _"Not at all. Thank you umm..."_**

 ** _"Kenichi Miura. Nice to meet. "_**

 ** _"I am.."_**

 ** _"Hotaru Tachibana. I know. I'm the vice class representative. It's my duty to know everyone by name. And to help out."_**

 ** _"Tachibana is really grateful to you Kenichi-san. You're a very cool class representative."_**

 ** _"Thanks Hotaru. I try."_**

Kenichi hung his arm over my shoulder.

"Where are you in a hurry to go to? You hardly hang out with us anymore."

"Ehhh? Tachibana spends as much time as I can with you. But right now I have to meet someone."

Kenichi wiggled his eyebrows.

" ' **Someone** ' huh. You're not planning on stepping out in the rain like that right. Probably you are. Why don't we walk together?"

"Tachibana doesn't want to bother you."

"I insist. We wouldn't want you catching a cold would we ?"

Kenichi talked most of the way but Tachibana couldn't help the feeling of trepidation blurring my thoughts. Was there a bigger storm coming in Tachibana's way? Kenichi stopped walking. I looked up to find the reason why. Haruka stood in front of us in his black polo neck. He furrowed his eyes at Kenichi.

"Step away from her please."

Why was Haruka behaving like that? Kenichi hadn't even met him until today.

"Haruka what is the meaning of this?"

He ignored me and continued glaring at Kenichi.

"You are the same one who asked her to go on a date with you. Are you not?"

Haruka couldn't have known that. It was such a long time ago.

"Wow. Things seem really tense. For the record this is my first time meeting you. But never mind that I'll leave her alone. Hotaru I'll catch you later."

Kenichi left me his umbrella and walked away. I gave Haruka the stink eye.

"He's just my friend you know."

"But he thinks otherwise. The best choice is to dismiss him."

"Haruka you don't have to be so over possessive. Tachibana might end up having no one to talk to around here."

"So you'd rather if I stopped being possessive?"

"Yes. Stop being over bearing! Why did you ask me to see you?"

Haruka looked up at the sky were the rain had just stopped pouring. Tachibana found myself being enclosed by Haruka's wet arms. Water dripped from his hair onto my face. His skin was covered in goosebumps but surprisingly he didn't shiver.

"One last time."

He said it so lowly Tachibana almost thought I imagined it. Haruka's cold fingers tilted my face so that I was looking at him directly in the eyes. His eyes were so distant and somewhat sad. He leaned towards me and caught my lips in a searing hot kiss. He took his time kissing me. Tachibana dropped the umbrella as I hung my arms around his neck. I kissed him back needily. Somewhere along the lines Tachibana had grown accustomed to the way he touched , felt and tasted. Haruka's chest rumbled. Was he angry about something? He was the first to pull away. Tachibana was panting. Haruka raked back the wet tendrils that had been plastered on my face.

"I can no longer continue this relationship with you Tachibana."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish to break up."

"You want to break up with me. Why now? If anything Tachibana should be the one saying those words. But I didn't Haruka. Because Tachibana likes you!"

"I am sorry Tachibana but I can't continue. Personal circumstances will not allow me to entertain you anymore. I've grown weary of this activity."

"Is this what it was to you. A hobby you enjoy then discard when you feel bored. You're absolutely despicable. If Tachibana is no longer amusing to you then why did you kiss me like that?"

"You looked like you needed it. I did it for the sake of humanity."

I pushed him away. I can't take this. Tachibana thought that I understood him but I was wrong. The thick layer of ice was back again or maybe it never left. I was being delusional. Tachibana put on a strong front as I picked up the umbrella.

"Tachibana agrees that we should break up. It's for the good of humanity."

I started walking away. My tears mingled with the fresh rain. Why was I crying for him? He said that it had been a joke from the beginning. Non of it was real. Then why did it feel like I had a wound in my heart. Damn that Haruka for making me like this! Tachibana absolutely despises him.

Haruki

My little brother is too honest for his own good. Surprisingly I almost feel terrible for what I did. It's not as if I really expected him to honor his word. That was my mistake. Haruka always follows through except for the one time he defied father for my sake. He stood up for me when the old man continuously put me down. And what did I do? I made him break up with his first girlfriend just because I'm a jealous person who can't stand him being happy for once. And Hotaru is more torn up than I ever imagined. I don't know why I thought that we'd be popping champagne bottles together after she left my brother. It's been a two weeks since he left her. She only goes out for school and shopping for supplies. Hotaru hardly attends the regular team meets anymore. Worst part is that I am to blame. I have to fix this somehow. Even if it means telling her what I did. I knock on her apartment door. The door creaks open slowly. This is bad. Hotaru is sleeping on her desk with her head rested on her folded hands. The room is unusually clean. It looks brand new. If she gets emotional stability from cleaning maybe I should have poked at her a couple of times and made her clean up my place. Dammit I'm such a self centered idiot for thinking that.  
"Hotaru Tachibana. Rise and shine it's a brand new day."  
"Leave Tachibana alone."  
"Don't be like this Hotaru. You've still got so much energy inside you. I can feel it pouring into me."  
"It's fine. Keep it to yourself. Tachibana does not require that energy."  
"Hotaru please look at me."  
"I can't do that Haruki. You share the same face as him. Tachibana can't stand facing him right now."  
"I'm not my brother Hotaru. It's not fair for me if you just shut me out like that."  
Hotaru finally faced me. Her eyes have dark circles. Hotaru's eyes are puffy and red. She threw herself in my arms.  
"Haru-Haruki , Tachibana doesn't know what to do anymore. It's almost like I lost my purpose."  
"That's why I'm here. To help you back up your feet. How does a movie night sound? Just you and me?"  
"It sounds good? Tachibana will take a short shower while you set up."  
I ordered a pizza and whipped out an action movie. Nothing worked to better to cheer up a person than a good old fashioned action movie. Hotaru returned in a black v-neck strap top and dark blue denims. She left her now shoulder length hair to air dry. I know that this is the most inappropriate time to mention this but she is hot. Literally. I'm such a guy. I'm fully aware of that fact. But I have to be strong and tell her the truth no matter what. The door bell rings.  
"That must be the pizza. Go on ahead and start the movie. I'll be there shortly."  
I step out of her apartment to pay the pizza delivery guy when I find my brother standing in the apartment grounds facing Hotaru's room. My mischievous side takes over as I smirk at him and stick my tongue out at him. Haruka doesn't flinch. The little prick.  
"I'll pay you extra if you tell the guy down there to go home."  
"What? Okay. Consider it done."  
I kicked the door shut and sat on her couch beside her. Hotaru leans on my shoulder after a while. At least she's relaxed now. Distractedly our hands touch because we reached for the same pizza slice. We laugh for a moment at our clumsiness.  
"Thank you Haruki for being there for me. Just like that time at the hot springs. Even though you were clearly against my decision you still helped Tachibana. When my father died you flew all the way to America to attend his funeral. And now when my heart is broken you're helping me pick up the pieces."  
As twisted as this might sound I felt glad to be her comforter. And for that split second she allowed me to take center stage I forgot about my vow to atone for my wrong doings. I revealed my inner most , darkest and deepest desires. I'm such a jerk I know. But for that moment I thought I earned it.  
"Hotaru don't take this the wrong way but I want you to move past Haruka."  
"But to where Haruki. Tachibana has been trying so hard."  
I held her hand and squeezed it lightly.  
"Move on to me. This might be awkward considering that you're going through a difficult time but I'll help you forget."  
Hotaru shrunk back.  
"How can I be sure that you won't hurt Tachibana like the way he did? "  
"I've loved you long enough to know that it's not a fad for me. I love you Hotaru."  
Saying those words feels like I've lifted a burden off my chest. Years of suppression, lack of confidence and my inferiority complex have done countless numbers on me. But telling Hotaru how I truly feel made me feel amazing and nervous. What if she rejected me? I know that I deserve it but the possibility still scares me. Her warm hands wrap around my back.  
"Haruki would never lie to me. I'll let you be the one to help Tachibana recover from this heart ache. Tachibana will be by your side as long as you vow to stay by mine. Don't hurt me like Haruka did."  
"I promise that I'll never hurt you. There won't be a single moment you'll find me lacking. I'm not good with all this emotional stuff so why don't we watch our movie?"  
She cracked a genuine smile for the first time in weeks. Hotaru elbowed me playfully.  
" Tachibana is dying to watch the next scene. I heard it's the best part in the movie."  
That's how the night continued. Turns out I'm not that bad on making promises. But why does being bad feel so darned good. No wonder Hoshishiro is always in high spirits.

Haruka

"How's work going Haruka?"

"Excellent father. My research into the Tuberculosis project is going to be recognized at the International Doctors Summit."

"That's really amazing son. I'm so proud of you. I believe that maybe you even surpassed me. What about you Haruki?"

"Same old same old."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ain't nothing changed now. Ain't nothing going to change later"

"That's not how you should talk to the man who raised you. I'm your father Haruki. "

"Well **_dad_**. I sent you my graduation invite a couple of days ago. But you probably didn't notice because you're too interested in Haruka's achievements alone. So as I rightfully said before. Same old same old"

Haruki stabbed at his food. I know that being recognized at the International Doctors Summit will boost my career enormously but why don't I care? Something is missing. But I can't put my finger on it.

"Oh yeah. I've got a girlfriend dad. So she's the only new element to this equation."

Mother giggled. Why is she laughing at such a serious matter? Doesn't she understand the depth of what he's saying or what he did? Of course not. My mother hardly knows what happens outside her rose tinted world. She's too naive for her own good.

"Sweetheart look at you all grown up. What's her name? When should we expect her to pay a visit ?"

"Mom you're embarassing me. How about..."

"Never. At least not with you."

Haruki smirked at my little outburst. I'm not entirely sure were that came from. Both my parents are staring at me lke I've developed two heads.

"Well the truth is..."

"You'd like to give her back wouldn't you Nii-san."

My lips are moving on their own. 12 days and 14 hours. That's how long I've been keeping tabs on my brother and the woman he stole for me. I'm beyond furious. I ,Haruki Hosokawa, can't stand deceit even if it's my beloved brother. I've always wanted to do everything with Nii-san but this is one thing I can not allow him to have.

"Since she's coming over for Thanks Giving I don't think arranging a meeting between her and mom will be difficult. Speaking of Thanks Giving. Mom could you bake your special chocolate mousse cake. Hotaru is dying to try it."

Why are my mother's eyes watering like that? Have her first born son's lies become too much for her too?

"My very first daughter wants to try my chocolate cake. I've never been happier. I never thought that the day would come that my son would finally bring a girl home. All this time I thought I was doomed to face old age with your soon to be wrinkly father and myself. The hope that had left my heart has been reignited. Don't worry Haru-haruki-chan. I'll whip up the finest batch of chocolate cake."

I know that I made a promise when I lost my wager with Nii-san. My word is as solid as a rock. I always honour it till the end. For all of my life that has been the policy I live by. I do not condone deceit and unfairness. When I deliver I put my all into it. Whether it is survival games, work or life. But there is one flaw in my life ethic. What good is following my life ethics if all it ever brings me is misery and contempt? The one thing I desire most can't be forsaken because or of an insignificant error in calculation. Only a foolish man forsakes his own happiness to follow the path paved for him by others. There's nothing that will power and determination can't change. For once in my life I'll dorn the cloak of a fox. I'll be cunning and deceitful. I spare my brother a brief glance. Smile while you still can Nii-san. _**Because I can play dirty too**_.


End file.
